The generic class of materials covered by .alpha.-olefin/vinyl or vinylidene monomer substantially random interpolymers and including materials such as .alpha.-olefin/vinyl aromatic monomer interpolymers are known in the art and offer a range of material structures and properties which makes them useful for varied applications, such as compatibilizers for blends of polyethylene and polystyrene as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,818.
One particular aspect described by D'Anniello et al. (Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Volume 58, pages 1701-1706 [1995]) is that such interpolymers can show good elastic properties and energy dissipation characteristics.
Although of utility in their own right, Industry is constantly seeking to improve the applicability of these interpolymers. Such enhancements may be accomplished via additives or the like, but it is desirable to develop technologies to provide improvements in processability and/or performance without the addition of additives or further improvements than can be achieved with the addition of additives. To date, the possible advantages of blending to provide materials with superior properties have not been identified.
There is a need to provide blends of .alpha.-olefin/vinyl aromatic monomer interpolymers with superior performance characteristics which will expand the utility of this interesting class of materials.